Marvel vs. Nintendo: Clash of Super Heroes
Marvel vs. Nintendo: Clash of Super Heroes (Japanese: マーヴル VS. 任天堂クラッシュオブスーパー ヒーローズ Hepburn: Māvuru VS. Nintendō Kurasshuobusūpā Hīrōzu) is a crossover fighting video game developed and published by Nintendo. It is the sequel to Marvel Super Heroes vs. Super Smash Bros., and the third installment of the Marvel vs. Nintendo series. Gameplay Marvel vs. Nintendo: Clash of Super Heroes is the third entry in the Marvel vs. Nintendo series of 2D fighting games. The game utilizes similar tag team-based game mechanics to its predecessor, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Super Smash Bros. Before starting each match, the player selects a team of two fighters to compete in one-on-one combat. The player is free to swap between their characters at any point during battle. While one character fights, their teammate resting off-screen slowly regenerates their life gauge. The first team to exhaust their opponent's vitality wins the match; however, if the timer runs out before either team is knocked out, the player with the most remaining health is declared the winner. Clash of Super Heroes features two significant gameplay changes from Marvel Super Heroes vs. Super Smash Bros. The game removes the "Variable Assist" feature used in the previous installment, which allows the player to summon their offscreen teammate to perform a special attack, in favor of the "Guest Character/Special Partner" system. While similar in function, guest characters are randomly allocated to each player at the beginning of a match. They are also limited to a few uses per round. Clash of Super Heroes introduces a new technique called the "Variable Cross", also known as a "Duo Team Attack". When executing a Variable Cross, the player can attack their opponent with both characters simultaneously for a limited time. In addition, the player is given unlimited use of the "Hyper Combo Gauge", a colored meter towards the bottom of the screen which allows the player to perform several special techniques, allowing them to pull off multiple Hyper Combo moves, which deliver heavy damage to the opponent, in quick succession. Modes The Switch version of Marvel vs. Nintendo: Clash of Super Heroes includes five game modes: Arcade, Versus, Training, Survival, and Cross Fever. In Arcade Mode, the player must defeat several artificial intelligence-controlled teams to reach the final boss character, Onslaught, a character from the X-Men comic book series. Upon completion, the player views a cinematic ending unique to each playable fighter. In Versus Mode, two players can choose their characters, handicap level, and stages before competing against each other in battle locally. The player can practice moves and combos in Training Mode, where they can also adjust certain settings, such as AI difficulty, and the number of bars available in the Hyper Combo Gauge. In Survival Mode, the player fights through waves of enemies with a time limit; in addition, the player's life gauge is carried over through each round. Cross Fever Mode allows four players to simultaneously compete in a two-on-two match. Characters Hidden Characters Characters in the Switch version Assist Characters Final Boss Onslaught from X-Men Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Marvel Category:Nintendo games Category:Avengers Category:Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games Category:Metroid games Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Kid Icarus games Category:Splatoon